Some embodiments of the present invention provide an improved laser tracker, wherein the means for generating laser radiation for measuring distance are embodied more compactly in their entirety and laser radiation emitted for determining distance can be generated in this case in such a way that a required precision for the distance determination in conjunction with a large measurement range required in the context of an industrial measurement, in particular in conjunction with a minimum range of 10 m, is at least achieved.
Some embodiments of the invention provide a laser tracker having a distance measuring unit that is improved with regard to the space requirement, wherein a required precision in conjunction with a simultaneously required measurement range of at least 10 m for the distance determination is at least maintained.
Some embodiments of the invention provide a laser tracker comprising an interferometer as a distance measuring device, wherein the optical components, in particular the beam source and supply units to be provided therefor, have a significantly smaller space requirement and lower energy consumption by comparison with the prior art.